In attempts to make 60 GHz radio systems more compact, manufacturers attempt to minimize distances between components of such radio systems while maintaining performance Radio modules often have antennas around their edges, and placing grounded solder balls or posts can negatively affect the antenna performance. Most antennas require that any extraneous metal structures be several wavelengths from the antenna's radiating structure to work most efficiently. Excess metal can ground out the antenna, thereby reducing the impedance match and ruining the antenna's efficiency.
The mechanical/electrical connection between the module and main board can be built from structures such as solder balls or posts, metal pads, other electromechanical structures, or solder paste. All of these connectors are metallic. A metallic ground that provides both thermal and mechanical connectivity to all the solderable elements is an ideal solution. However, this large ground plane in the area of the antennas is damaging to the antenna performance.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a solution to problems in the existing art by permitting attachment of metallic grounding components of an antenna radio system without decreasing antenna performance.